Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information for subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features. Furthermore, collaboration systems enabling users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Thus, users may engage in real-time communication sessions with one another to exchange various types of communication media.
Such communication scenarios may not only be leveraged for inter-personal communication, but may also serve as content feeds for media broadcast. For instance, a communication session among users may be utilized as content for a broadcast media event, such as a network television event, a webcast, a multicast, a network-enabled conferencing event, and so forth. Connecting and managing communication sessions for media feeds, however, presents a number of implementation and logistic challenges.